bloscfandomcom-20200214-history
Wirewolf (episode)
Wirewolf is the fifty-second episode of Buzz Lightyear of Star Command. It first aired on October 28, 2000, and is the eleventh episode in production. Synopsis Team Lightyear goes to the planet Canis Lunis to aid Ty Parsec, an old friend of Buzz Lightyear, in the fight against NOS-4-A2 after the energy vampire attacks the energy facility stationed there. But in the process, Ty is bitten and becomes the fierce creature known as the Wirewolf. Eventually, Team Lightyear has to find a way to save Ty, and in the process...Buzz and Ty manage to patch up their friendship problem. Plot The story begins on a foggy, dark and eerie night on a mysterious planet. A Space Ranger, his robot sentry partner, Sentry One, and a couple of floating sensors/flashlights patrol the planet. The robot dutifully informs his partner, Ranger Ty Parsec, about finding nothing in one area of the planet. Unsurprised, Ty decides to patrol in another arena. Once the area is cleared up, the Ranger laments the lack of action, suggesting that he has had assignments like this for some time. Little does he, or Sentry One, know that Ty's wish will come true, for lurking in the shadows is a hungry energy vampire... Ty and Sentry One return to their home base, presumably to turn in for the night. While Ty's telling Sentry One to turn off the sensors, Sentry One is suddenly, and quite literally, taken out of the picture. Alarmed, Ty turns around to find Sentry One missing and asks where he is. The Ranger hears a strange noise coming from behind a bush and goes over to investigate it despite his uneasiness. He comes face to mug with horror. A horror in the ghastly form of a vampire, feasting upon Sentry One's body. The sight is so gruesome that Ty recoils back with shock. NOS-4-A2 then stands tall, sprouts his wings and conducts blue electricity from his chest as he prepares to attack Ty. Ty falls backwards and starts to crawl away in fear away from the advancing energy monster. Ty comes to a stop and pauses as he looks up to see the sensors flying away and disappearing into the mists. Ty, still on the ground, looks up and gasps as the energy vampire floats right above him and prepares to strike. But Ty decides to fight back. He taps his fingers onto his left arm, as if typing in a command into his suit. With a rigid determination, he shoots out his right arm and slams his hand onto his wrist. His wrist laser is released and blaring red. It successfully hits its target and NOS-4-A2 flees, leaving behind a trail of blue mist and seemingly disappears into the green moon up above Ty. After taking a moment to recover, Ty remembers Sentry One's plight and out of concern, goes to see how the robot is doing. But unsurprisingly, the robot's life is short. This prompts Ty to report to Star Command about the situation on the planet Canis Lunis, and in the process, tries to emphasize on how he has the whole situation under control. But Sentry One has better ideas: he interferes and urges Star Command to send backup, to which Ty tries to brush off. But as he looks up into the sky and sees the energy vampire fly off into the night's darkness, he seems to have second thoughts... Meanwhile, Team Lightyear receives the call and heads to Canis Lunis. Nearing their destination, the team take the time to discuss Buzz's history with Ty and eventually, they switch topics and discuss NOS-4-A2. It is revealed that the team is sent to the planet because there is a top secret energy facility that is critical to the Galactic Alliance, and the energy vampire wants to feast on the energy gathered there. Team Lightyear, much to XR's disarray, has to stop him. But XR is not happy about facing NOS-4-A2, since it is robot energy that the energy vampire favours, in spite of Mira's attempt to remind him of his successes against the creature. The team reaches their destination and parks their Star Cruiser at a landing pad, where Ty and Sentry Two are waiting for him. Ty grumbles about Star Command's decision to send backup, but seems willing to let it go and work with whomever they sent him. But to his disgust, it's none other than Buzz Lightyear. He quietly bemoans about this fact before greeting Buzz and his team. Although Buzz is happy to see Ty, the latter is anything but. More of their history is revealed; according to Ty, Buzz has rescued the former from danger fifty times or so. With that matter aside, Ty and Sentry Two show Team Lightyear inside of the energy facility, with Sentry Two quietly giving XR advice on where to hide from NOS-4-A2. Once inside, Ty takes them to a scanner and scans his handprint into it. A robotic voice is heard announcing Ty's name and allows him to pass. He tells them to do the same thing to verify each of their identities, as it's part of procedure. Booster tries to wave it off for Buzz as if the latter is above this notion. This rubs Ty the wrong way and with great irritation, he reminds Booster that at his post, things are done by the book and that no one is special enough to blow off this procedure. Buzz agrees and walks over to the machine, scanning his own handprint in. The robotic voice lists off Buzz's name and presumably a few of his accomplishments. Suddenly, it slurs and dies into silence. Buzz and Booster are confused as to what happened. The culprit turns out to be a scowling Ty, who holds the machine's plug in his hand. He decides that the process is a waste of time and states so, tossing the plug onto the floor carelessly. Booster and Mira both exchange awkward glances; they know something about Buzz is bothering Ty. Ty takes them into a room where many Star Command workers are present and hard at work. They walk past a few of the machines, many of which have giant and glowing lightbulb-shaped lights attached. Booster asks about what's going on and Ty explains that they are collecting radiation from the planet's green moon and then converting it into pure energy. XR grumbles about the process and calls it a buffet for NOS-4-A2. But Ty continues on, praising the energy for its potential to be bigger and more powerful than crystallic fusion. Buzz decides to get down to business and asks about the body the energy vampire attacked. Ty shows it to him, much to the discomfort of XR as he wheels off and pretends to occupy himself by counting and recounting rivets in the wall. Buzz and Mira look over the robot's lifeless body and spot the bite marks left on the power pack, thus coming to a conclusion that NOS-4-A2 was indeed behind the attack. Mira cracks a joke about the marks, comparing them to a hickey and leading to an exchange of confusion between two other sentry robots. Buzz directs the conversation back to NOS-4-A2 and says to Ty that a search will be conducted right away to find the energy vampire. He implies that he and Ty attended the Academy together as he then says one of his catchphrases: "Buzz Lightyear to the rescue!" After Buzz laughs it off like a joke, Ty groans; he is NOT looking forward to this mission at all. In his trademark sarcasm, he snidely remarks on the fresh originality of Buzz's phrase. He then walks away. Worried by Ty's frosty interaction with Buzz, Mira and Booster exchange glances once more. Mira observes Ty's behavior, proclaiming it as testy. An equally aggravated XR tries to remind the team about his own concerns with NOS-4-A2, pointing out what they're about to go up against. They make it outside, the team apparently having split up and escorted by the sensors Ty was working with earlier that evening. While Buzz is by himself, Booster and Ty are partnered up, much to the latter's displeasure. Booster asks the irate Ty to tell him about a past mission in which Buzz rescued Ty from chest-bursting vipers, and Ty does: just not in the way Booster wanted. He dismisses the topic by uttering a few words and provides a distraction by smashing his communicator against a nearby tree to cease further discussion. But Booster is not easily dissuaded and assumes Ty's joking, pointing out that the Ranger suits have backup communicators. Meanwhile, Buzz finds a dead sensor, concluding that the energy vampire is close. He's proven right as NOS-4-A2 makes himself known: he's hanging upside down on a tree branch. The energy vampire flies off and away from Lightyear. Buzz reports to the others that he's found NOS-4-A2. The energy creature in question swoops over the terrain and comes to rest on a tree branch near the facility. He looks up at the large satelite collecting green energy from the moon with great intent: he wants to feast on the satelite. But his plans change when he looks down and sees XR treading all alone. He decides to try to eat him instead. He flies off his branch and towards the unsuspecting robot. XR finally sees him and screams in horror, to which luckily Buzz, hovering from above, takes notice. He reports to everyone that NOS-4-A2 is going to attack XR. Ty runs over to save XR. It becomes a race against time as Buzz and Ty rush to defend XR from NOS-4-A2. XR himself is trying to divert the energy vampire away by endlessly babbling on and trying to make conversation, but none of it has any effect on NOS-4-A2. The latter is slowly approaching XR closer and closer. Just as he's about to take a bite out of the frantic robot, Ty jumps into the picture and tackles NOS-4-A2 away from XR. The two of them roll and wrestle for a few minutes before NOS-4-A2 gets the upper hand and bites into Ty's suit. Buzz stops in mid-flight when he sees Ty in trouble. He looks at the satelite dish and gets an idea. He flies up to the dish and turns it towards where Ty and NOS-4-A2 are present. The light emanating from the dish shines on NOS-4-A2 and a nearly passed out Ty. The energy vampire feels the effect of the dish's power as it begins draining his own power away. Thus, he releases Ty. Everyone of the team arrives to witness NOS-4-A2 howling in pain and trying to fly away. But Ty bravely latches onto him to try to ensure he is completely drained of life. The creature tears off bits of Ty's suit with his claws before doing the unthinkable: he bites into Ty's skin. Ty loosens his hold on the creature. NOS-4-A2 reacts strongly as well, commenting on his distaste for human blood. He's had enough and flees into the skies, having lost his appetite. Mira tries to shoot down the vampire, but he manages to escape. Buzz lands on the ground just as Ty himself gets up from his fall. The latter is clutching his arm. Buzz reaches over to try and look at the wound, asking if his old friend is alright. But Ty, not wanting to do anything with Buzz, sharply turns away from his help and rejects his help, assuring his comrade he'll be fine. He's holding his injured arm as he walks away from the Ranger. XR, popping out of his hiding place in the bushes, praises Ty as a hero for saving him, but Booster only has eyes for Lightyear's heroics. He wants to tell everyone at Star Command about it. This irritates the man in question and sarcastically invites Booster to go ahead and call them up. Booster takes Ty's sour words at face value and with great enthusiasm, he eagerly runs back to the facility to call everyone at Star Command and tell them the news. Ty decides to head back inside the facility himself, groaning and dryly commenting on his sarcasm flying over Booster's head. Buzz, meanwhile, is watching Ty take off and as he does, he's approached by Mira. She notes to him about Ty's attitude, concerned that there is something wrong with him. Buzz assumes that she means his bite mark. Mira then suggests the problem may lie deeper than the flesh wound, but Buzz still believes that she is talking about the wound. He takes off, intending to start making the location secure for the rest of the evening. Mira tries once more before deciding it's no use and gives up trying to mention it to Buzz. Ty goes to a storage room for privacy and presumably to treat the wound. He sighs in great frustration and turmoil about his predicament. Clutching his injured arm, he goes to the only window in the room to gaze at the green moon and vent about his problems to himself. Just as he seems to be calming down, however, something peculiar and horrible happens. He looks over to see wires sprouting out of his arm and screams in shock, horror and pain. The pain escalates as a horrific transformation begins to take place: his flesh hardens into metal. His hands shapeshift into mechanical paws. The wires from his arm attach themselves to his elastic neck. His normal glow an eerie blood red. His teeth stretch into sharp fangs. Electricity begins to generate around his body. His mouth stretches into a long muzzle. A tail bursts out of his pelvis. This transition continues on for a quiet moment before... The Wirewolf is born. The Wirewolf smashes the door out from its hinges, sending it flying and crashing into a wall. The creature prowls down the hallway, growling, when a flash of light shines upon the creature. Sentry Two's voice is heard and he tells the Wirewolf it's in a restricted area. The Wirewolf attacks Sentry Two savagely. Robot parts are flying everywhere as Sentry Two tries to fight back, but to no avail. The Wirewolf has successfully torn up Sentry Two apart and now holds the robot's hand in its paw. Sentry Two regrets leaving the safety of the air duct before the Wirewolf sucks his power and life away. Once that is done, the Wirewolf howls victoriously. Sometime afterwards, Ty changes back and he is left in a fetal position on the floor, groaning and shivering in a puddle of oil. He struggles to get up and finds himself looking at Sentry Two's dismembered parts. All he remembers is blacking out, and he realises his arms are dripping with oil. Overwhelmed with it all, he sinks to his knees as he's absorbing everything. He manages to leave the area and go into the same room the Wirewolf was in, making his way over to the bed and once again, he asks about the mysterious events. Meanwhile, Team Lightyear enters the same hall Ty and Sentry Two were in, and come across Sentry Two's body as well. XR speeds up to the corpse and reacts strongly: he gasps strongly and wheels over to the remains, mourning over Sentry Two's form. Team Lightyear approaches behind him as he mourns, but in an instant, he suddenly stops crying and spots a gadget on the floor, suddenly interested in it. He picks it up and declares he needs it. Mira is disgusted and calls him out on this action as he places it inside one of his chest compartments for safekeeping. She thinks it's gross, but XR simply assures her that it's part of the 'circle of life'. This gruesome sight prompts Buzz to claim NOS-4-A2 has returned and decides to split the group up into three teams: Mira and XR to check for points of entry, Booster to search for other victims and he to go tell Ty what's happened, but not before making a joke about 'saving Ty'. He takes off. Meanwhile, Mira and XR are walking in a hallway, doing their job. Or rather, Mira is, as XR is keeping close to her out of fear and causing her to pause in her tracks. Annoyed, Mira asks him to give her some space, and he does... if only by a few inches. Mira sarcastically thanks him before taking off again. XR looks away in concern before realizing she left and races off to catch up with her. In another part of the facility, Buzz is busy looking for Ty and he finds him in his cabin. The door opens to reveal a disheveled and disorientated Ty; his suit's torn up and his hair's a mess. Buzz starts talking for a few minutes before finally noticing his friend's shredded uniform. He asks Ty what happened to it. Feeling very awkward and embarrassed, Ty tries to casually shrug it off by stating he's a rough sleeper and that he had a nightmare. He changes the conversation and asks what's going on. Buzz informs him about Sentry Two's demise. At that moment, Ty's pants fall down. Buzz then dryly tells Ty about his pants. A little more awake, and still embarrassed, Ty tries to brush it off. He closes the door to end the conversation. Sometime later, the team has reassembled in a control room of some sort, brainstorming over the situation at hand, and Buzz breaks the moment by asking his crew to recap on the situation. Mira states that no one has entered the building the other night, and Booster reports that Sentry Two was the only one attacked. He goes on to describe the sight of Sentry Two's mangled body with enthusiasm, much to the disgust of XR. The robot feels so sick from Booster's description that he wanders away to the group to meet up with a bored Ty. The latter is facing away from the group, not interested in the conversation. When XR wheels over to him, Ty looks down at him and glowers as XR seems ready to throw up. The glare is clearly a sign to keep it under control. Suddenly, XR recovers, gasps and turns on a light source, spotting something on the floor. Ty follows XR's pointed finger. The two of them see green pawprints scattered on and across the floor, glowing brightly. Ty remarks what they are and that they're all over the floor. XR observes that the pawprints are radioactive and a size eleven and a half D. Mira realizes that the culprit could not be NOS-4-A2 because he doesn't have any feet and questions what the team is exactly faced with. Ty notes that the creature seems to come out and attack during the night, which leads Buzz to decide to set a trap for the attacker. But in order to lure said attacker in, they will need bait. Believing the idea is a good one, XR amiably agrees, stating that they will need a machine with plenty of bells and whistles to attract the creature. But when he notices that everyone is looking at him intently, he instantly tries to assert that it is a horrible idea, realizing that the team was referring to him as the bait. Shortly XR himself is standing in the green moonlight, with the moon rising high in the night sky and shining its beam through the window and into the building. XR starts talking to lure the creature into the trap, and he's understandably nervous about the ordeal. He taps the ground with his treads and sweats in fear with his words sounding more and more like bait. This prompts Buzz to call him out and tell him to knock it off. Buzz then calls to Booster and Mira to ensure the exits to the room are secure. Both parties confirm this although Mira rambles on about the context of security for a few seconds. Buzz interrupts her and orders her to resume radio silence, to which Mira acknowledges in irritation. High above her head, through the window, the green moon peeks through blue clouds. The moon shines down through the room and onto Ty. This causes him to freeze up and retreat to underneath a nearby staircase, where he undergoes the transformation once again. A howl is heard, its eerie cry literally giving XR the shivers. The Wirewolf appears behind an unsuspecting Buzz. The latter still believes that Ty's still there behind him and asks if he hears a strange whirring sound, not knowing it's Ty as the Wirewolf making this possible. In response, the Wirewolf softly growls and Buzz seems to accept this response as a 'no' and then asks XR to perform a sensor scan to locate the source of that sound. When XR finds the source, he's shocked and gasps loudly. He tries to tell Buzz to look out behind him, stammering in fear as the Wirewolf slowly lowers his jaws over Buzz's head. XR manages to get the words out of his mouth, but by the time Buzz does turn around, Ty changes back at supersonic speed thanks to the clouds covering up the moon. He's dizzy and disorientated, his uniform torn up to shreds again. But Buzz doesn't take Ty's dizzy state into account and leans into his communicator. He scolds the robot by reminding him to clean behind his sensors. XR is indignant and annoyed at Buzz's scolding. Ty takes refuge underneath the stairs and moves away from the team. He pauses in his movement, perhaps to look at Team Lightyear and then proceeds to tiptoe away from the area. Before he can leave the room, however, the clouds have unveiled the green moon and shines its light downwards onto Ty again, causing him to stop dead in his tracks. He hunches forward and then arches backwards, floating in mid-air and groaning in pain. Electricity suddenly builds up and dances along his body. While he's transforming, XR is still standing in the middle of the room. Restless, he sways on his treads and whistles, trying to keep calm. He mutters something under his breath, presumably a Star Command promotional tagline. Before he realizes it, a certain pair of claws grab his helmet. He shrieks as his eyes pop out of his head and then he's lifted off the ground into the Wirewolf's clutches. The plan into action, Buzz jumps out from his position behind the boxes and spots the monster, and then decides to let Ty make the caller. Buzz realizes that Ty's missing and calls for him, but his attention is drawn to the screams of XR as the Wirewolf is dragging him away. Buzz orders Mira and Booster to help XR. Booster jumps out from behind the boxes he was hiding behind while Mira flies down from her hiding spot on the platform. Once Mira lands, she pulls out a Star Command-issued weapon, prompting Booster to do the same. Mira asks where XR is and as she's looking around, she hears the mechanical growling behind another pile of boxes and points her weapon in that direction. Suddenly, parts of XR start flying out from behind the pile and towards the team. The body parts include his glass helmet, his chest, and a detached arm. Booster ducks as more of XR's parts fly overhead. The last piece of XR lands in front of him. It's XR's head, motionless and voiceless. Booster picks up XR's head and gently shakes it, asking XR who attacked him, but sadly, all of his power is drained. Mira notes that XR will probably be in the shop for a week, due to the damage done to him. Buzz asks his teammates if they've seen Ty, and Mira assumes the worst. Suddenly, they hear a wolf howling again, and Buzz and Mira go after the source while Booster stays behind to pick up XR's pieces. The Wirewolf runs down the hall and into another room, with something in its jaws. The moon is covered up by clouds again and Ty changes back into his human form as he falls down onto the floor. Groaning in pain from the electricity dancing around his form, he tries to get up. But he only falls back down and he seems to pass out. Outside the room, Buzz and Mira are trying to track the Wirewolf down when Mira stops and hears more of Ty's groaning. She ghosts her way into a wall to find him lying on the floor, motionless. She phases back out and informs her teammates where Ty is, and they enter the room to help Ty up to his feet. Buzz asks him if he's alright, and Ty recovers enough to ask what happened. Booster informs him about the intruder attacking XR and escaping. Mira spots an odd object in Ty's hand and asks him what it is. He holds it up, unsure of what it is himself. It's a strange gizmo that looks like a small speaker with two satellite dishes attached to it. Just then, out of nowhere, XR's voice emits from it, causing Mira and Ty to react in shock. As they share confused glances, the device keeps on producing XR's voice as it warns the attacker to keep away from him. Eventually the device quiets down, and Booster gasps when he realizes what the device is. It's XR's voice box. Booster is about to ask how Ty came to obtain it when Ty suddenly has an alarming epiphany. He drops XR's voice box and steps back from the team. He warns them that they need to leave the planet immediately, for they're in danger. Buzz believes Ty's only joking and says that they need to stay and catch the culprit. At the point of desparation, Ty yells at Buzz who the culprit is--it's him! But Buzz doesn't seem intent on believing Ty's claim and seems to think his friend's snapped. As he tries to assure Ty, the latter then starts explaining to everyone about a series of blackouts he's been experiencing after the robot vampire bit him and how every time he comes to from these blackouts, another robot is attacked. Thus it could only be him. He tries again to tell everyone they're in danger, and he specifically, and darkly, points this out to Buzz. Although a bit taken aback, and perhaps a bit irritated, Buzz asks why he would be in danger, and reaffirms his intention of helping Ty. He tries to reach out to him, but Ty snaps and yells at Buzz to cut it out. At this point, the Wirewolf is taking over Ty, changing his normal tone with a near mechanical one. Booster cringes back and proclaims Ty's starting to transform. Mira notes to Buzz that there are some heavy issues that need to be sorted out between the two of them. At that moment, Ty changes into the Wirewolf right before everyone's eyes, proving his claims. The creature tries to leap and take a swipe at Lightyear, but Mira manages to pull Buzz out of the way just in time. In spite of the potential danger, Buzz takes the time to ask Mira about what heavy issues she's referring to. The Wirewolf declares Buzz is done for, and it's at that moment Mira realizes how Ty became the creature, thanks to the green moon. Buzz remarks that she might be right about the issues and the Wirewolf growls again, prepared to attack the team. The Wirewolf squares off against the team, minus XR who's in a bag and out of commission. Buzz orders his team to stand their ground against the creature. They're armed with their wrist lasers. Before they realize it, the Wirewolf points his arm at the team and from his palm, wires come flying out. They wrap around each of the Rangers' wrists. Electricity fizzles for a minute on each of their wrists before it stops. The wires then unwrap themselves and return back to their owner. Booster slams down on his wrist, trying to fire a laser, but nothing happens. He announces his laser's dead. Faced with no other option, Buzz orders his team to retreat. They run back to the main control room, where the workers residing there pause in their line of work when they hear howling. Team Lightyear rushes in, with the Wirewolf right behind them. But Buzz manages to close the metal door to prevent the creature from getting in. After one more attempt from the Wirewolf, Buzz informs the concerned employees to evacuate the premises in an orderly manner. They scream and flee the scene immediately. Mira sarcastically compliments Buzz on a job well done. After the employees evacuate the planet, the Rangers are right behind them...and so is the Wirewolf. The Wirewolf catches up to Team Lightyear and blocks their path. The Rangers can't get to their ship. They try to figure out a plan for how to get to the ship and help Ty. They can't use their jet packs to get them to Star Command, and the sun will not rise for hours. So Buzz suggests that rather than wait for the sun to rise, they can make the moon go down with a certain maneuver called the Nuzonian Maneuver while he distracts the Wirewolf. While he and the Wirewolf fight, and Buzz tries to talk to Ty, Mira and Booster get to the ship, but as they start to climb the ladder, Mira goes ahead and asks Booster what the Nuzonian Maneuver actually is. Booster replies that there's no time to explain it, but Mira makes time by ghosting her hand into Booster's mind to quickly find the answer. After a few seconds of searching, she finds what she's looking for, but the maneuver Buzz refers to is not what she expected. She and Booster then continue on their way up the ladder after they exchange a few words regarding some mysterious childhood incident Mira found through Booster's memory banks. Once Mira and Booster take off in the ship, Buzz and the Wirewolf battle. The Wirewolf leaps towards Buzz, trying to tackle him. Buzz dodges off to the side and then activates his jet pack. He flies past a clawing Wirewolf and then over him as he takes off to the stars up above. Buzz talks to the Wirewolf as he flies higher into the night sky, but he's suddenly ensnared by the Wirewolf's wires and dragged back down to the ground. Meanwhile, Mira and Booster succeed in aiming their ship towards the moon. They abandon ship, but not before Booster sends a distress beacon to alert Star Command of what's going on. The Wirewolf drags Buzz closer and closer until he's within reach of the Wirewolf's grasp. Once he is, the creature places a claw on Buzz's chest and proceeds to suck the power out of his suit. As the power is being drained away, Buzz pleads with Ty to save him. At this plea, the Wirewolf suddenly hesitates, as if Ty has heard Buzz's plea. At the same moment, the team's ship rams into the green moon and explodes. Both the ship and green moon blow up to bits and pieces. The Wirewolf looks at Buzz with concern and proceeds to gently place Buzz on the ground, but as this is happening, the creature suddenly screams in metallic pain. The Wirewolf falls onto its knees and slowly but surely, the Wirewolf changes back into Ty. Ty looks at his hand, as if to make sure he is fully human again. But he brings it closer to him as if he's realizing what he almost did to Buzz. He puts his hand back down and hangs his head in both exhaustion and shame. Next to Ty, Buzz is also recovering from his ordeal. Everyone heads back inside the facility. Mira is bandaging up Buzz's wounded left arm, while Buzz is seated on a machine. Booster and a fully repaired XR watch from nearby. Ty, on the other hand, is feeling extremely guilty for what he did. He's facing away from the team because of his guilt as he's leaning against a pipe with his arms crossed. XR marvels over how good of a nap he had, not realizing what actually happened. He asks if he missed anything. Booster replies that the team blew up the green moon and that Buzz saved Ty. Ty in turn thanks Buzz. Buzz corrects Booster by stating that it was Ty who saved him. Ty is taken aback by his reply. Buzz explains that it was Ty who stopped the Wirewolf from draining the power out of his suit. He then thanks Ty out of sincere gratitude and states that they're even now. Ty seems to appreciate this and is now at peace with himself. Unfortunately, according to Ty, the facility has been shut down, but they won't be having any more problems with NOS-4-A2. XR flips out when he hears that NOS-4-A2 is still out there, and then treads around in a circle in a panic as he looks for a duct to hide in. The rest of the Rangers watch on in amusement. But unbeknownst to the team, even though the green moon has been destroyed, one small piece of it still exists. It floats above Canis Lunis and is suddenly picked up by a familiar and sinister figure. NOS-4-A2. He takes the piece with him as he flies deep into the reaches of space, declaring that the Wirewolf shall live again one day. The episode ends. Characters *Robot Sentry #1 *Ty Parsec *NOS-4-A2 *Buzz Lightyear *Booster Munchapper *Mira Nova *XR *Robot Sentry #2 *Wirewolf Quotes *'XR:' So I hear you have an energy vampire…''(whispers and puts hand close to mouth)'' Hey, just between us robots, where are the good hiding places on this berg? Sentry Two: Eh, air ducts four through seven, but you didn’t hear it from me. *'Buzz Lightyear:' Uh, thank you, Mira. We’ll start a search right away and find that energy vampire, and uh, like I said back at the Academy, “Buzz Lightyear to the rescue!”'' (Buzz laughs for a minute.)'' Ty Parsec: (groans)'' No matter how many times I hear that, it still sounds fresh.'' *'Booster Munchapper:' Tell me about the time Buzz saved you from the chest-bursting vipers of Mothroth. He’s so modest; I-I’m sure Buzz left out some of the REALLY choice heroic stuff. Ty Parsec: Alright. Hiss. Blam. Buzz Lightyear to the rescue. The End. Booster Munchapper: (disappointed) Buzz tells it better. Ty Parsec: Hey, I’d love to elaborate, but-''(intentionally smashes communicator against a nearby tree) Oh, would you look at that? My communicator’s busted. Trivia *The wirewolf's name is no doubt a reference to the werewolf in horror fiction. *When XR acts as bait, he says at one point to lure the culprit, "I could just keep going and going and going." This is an allusion to the ''Energizer Bunny commercial tagline, "It keeps going and going and going." *The emblem to represent Canis Lunis resembles the modern day flag of Turkey. *It is revealed that the Pulsar-400 Enviro-Suit has a set of two communicators. *This is the only episode in which NOS-4-A2 does not suffer defeat, as he retreats at one point and isn't seen again until the end of the episode. Errors *After he calls up Star Command, Ty's helmet is temporarily missing when he looks up to see NOS-4-A2 flying away. *There are a few instances when the red button on a normal Space Ranger suit appears on Ty's suit even though Ty's suit doesn't possess one. *In one scene where Buzz touches Ty's shoulder, Ty's armor shoulder plate is white instead of green. *When the wirewolf drains Robot Sentry #2's head for energy, there is an oil stain on its chest. But in the next scene, it is gone. *When the camera does a close up on Robot Sentry #2's head in between Ty's legs, his red eye is still present, and the head is facing the camera. But when Team Lightyear comes upon the robot's body, the head is facing to the right and the eye is gone. *XR's eyes are temporarily light blue when he picks up and puts away a piece from Robot Sentry #2, and when Buzz splits the team up to find whomever attacked Robot Sentry #2. *At one point, the yellow button on Buzz's suit is temporarily light blue. *Whenever Ty turns into the Wirewolf, all of his clothes rip away; however, when he transforms back he wears torn rags. *When Ty's pants fall down, a large portion of cloth of Ty's right sleeve is present. But in the next scene with Ty, it is gone. *Although Ty transformed back into human form in front of XR and presumably Booster, they did not comment on it. *After the wirewolf rips XR's body apart and XR's pieces are flying everywhere over Booster, XR's head expresses shock, with creased eyebrows and a gape. But when Booster picks XR's head up, the expression is set more neutrally with normal eyebrows and a closed mouth. *The rips on Ty's pants disappear temporarily when Buzz and Mira help him up from the floor. *Ty doesn't have anything in his hands when he changes back, but when Mira asks him what he's holding, XR's voice box is in his right hand. *When Ty changes back into human form at the end of the episode, he wears the top portion of his suit and a helmet to give him oxygen, even though his suit is otherwise in rags. *Mira tends to Buzz's left arm, but there is no known incident when the wirewolf attacked Buzz on the arm. At one point, the bandages disappear temporarily. *Ty's arms randomly change masses in proportion. In some scenes, he has large arms similar to Buzz's physical style, but in other scenes, he has very skinny yet muscular arms. Voice Actors *Dan Castellaneta as Robot Sentry #1 and Robot Sentry #2 *Craig Ferguson as NOS-4-A2 *Stephen Furst as Booster Munchapper *Steve Hytner as Ty Parsec and Wirewolf *Larry Miller as XR *Nicole Sullivan as Mira Nova *Patrick Warburton as Buzz Lightyear Production Details Executive Producers: Tad Stones, Mark McCorkle, Bob Schooley Director: '''Steve Loter '''Story Editors: Ken Koonce, Michael Merton Written By: Richard Mueller, Ken Koonce, Michael Merton Voice Casting and Dialogue Director: Jamie Thomason Storyboard: Todd Britton, Sharon Forward, Melissa Suber, Theresa Pettengill, Fred Gonzales Timing Directors: John Kimball, Marsh Lamore Sheet Timing: John Kimball, Marsh Lamore Supervising Character Design: Greg Guler Character Design: Ginny Hawes, Brian Brookshier, Kenny Thompkins Key Location Design: Justin Thompson, Latchezar Gouchev Prop Design: Tom Foxmarnick, Brian Brookshier Lead Background Paint: Donna Prince Key Background Stylists: Rick Evans, Sy Thomas Associate Producer: Natasha Kopp Production Manager: Mike Karafilis Creative Consultant from Pixar: Jeff Pidgeon Graphics: Dee Dee Uchiyamada Color Key Stylist: Karen Kilpatrick Storyboard Revisions: '''Alan Wright '''Continuity Coordinator: '''Jim Finch '''Digital Color Correction: Don Devine Scanner: Adam Chase CGI Main Title: '''Pixar Animation Studios '''Music By: '''Adam Berry '''Main Title Theme By: Adam Berry Animation Production By: Jade Animation International Limited Animation Director: Kong Qing Chang Assistant Director: Hui Zheng Art Director: Zhang Yong Backgrounds: '''Jade Animation '''Camera Supervisor: Xiao Wei Wen Animators: Ren-Cong Rong, Chen Xi-Feng, Chao Xu Hua, Zhang Jing, Wong King Fung, Yu Hai Ying, Li Jian Jun, Zhuang Bo Quan, Yuan Xiao Bin, Xiu Xiao Lin Supervising Film Editor: John Royer First Assistant Film Editor: Jennifer Harrison Assistant Film Editor: Tally Paulos Pre-Production Dialogue Editor: Monte Bramer Track Reading: '''Skip Craig '''Post Production Manager: Steven J. Arenas Post Production Supervisor: Rachel Pusateri Audio Supervisor: Victor Garcia Post Production Coordinator: Mark Allen Bollinger Sound Design: Paca Thomas Dialogue Editor: Robbi Smith Music Editor: Marc S. Perlman, M.P.S.E. Foley: Phyllis Ginter, Kris Daly Digital Audio Transfer: J. Lampinen Re-Recording Mixers: James C. Hodson, C.A.S., Melissa Ellis, Fil Brown, Ray Leonard, Michael Beiriger Supervising Music Editor: Dominick Certo On-Line Editor: Keith Cook Production Coordinator: Jessika Portillo Script Coordinators: Dawn T. Connors, Brian Sintay Production Associate: Carin Cobrae Production Secretaries: Linda DeLizza, Jessica Farley Talent Coordinator: David H. Wright III Production Accountant: Ron J. Earhart Produced By: Walt Disney Television Animation Category:Episodes